Band Geeks
by signed anonymous
Summary: AU: Syaoran and Sakura were best friends in elementary, but separated in middle school. Now they're in high school and they happen to reunite through one common interest: band.
1. section 01: you're in band?

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Enough said.**

**Band Geeks**

**-signed anonymous**

**AU: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since kindergarten. They separated in middle school, but are reunited when they find out they're both in the same band!**

Syaoran Li walked down the street approaching the school that he was going to attend for the first time. Syaoran Li had recently moved back to Japan from China. He stood in front of Tomoeda High sighing as a familiar voice called his name.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun is that you!?"

He turned around to see his childhood best friend Sakura Kinomoto shrieking in happiness. Her emerald eyes delighted in joy as he faced her smiling and waving his hand.

"Kinomoto-san, I haven't seen you for a while." Syaoran said smirking.

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun are we back to last names again?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Don't frown! Does it really mean that much to you? To call me 'Syaoran'?" Syaoran asked curiously, smirking at the same time.

"Of course! How can I call my best friend Li-kun!? You don't call your best friends by their last name! That's just sad!" Sakura said angrily.

Syaoran laughed at her reactions, "Sakura-chan, you never change do you?"

"Nope. Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura said as Syaoran ran into the school.

Sakura yelled like a maniac as she chased after him. She ran through the door and tripped because she lost her balance. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the floor, which never came. She looked up and realized she was in Syaoran's arms. Both flushed furiously as they stumbled into a normal standing position.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun. I'm a klutz." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"That's alright. I already knew that." Syaoran said grinning

They, again, started arguing in public.

"Hmph! Well forget hearing a thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration with smoke fuming from her ears.

"Argh! Syaoran, you're so sweet and nice, but you're as sarcastic as… H-E-L-L!"

"What can't curse or something?"

"YOU curse then! You know as well as I do that you're the goody two shoes out of us!"

"Haha! I'm sorry Sakura! But I've known you since we were little and I know that you've always been… a little off."

"Look who's talking! Who's the guy who always says things that make no sense!?"

"Hey! That's-"

Syaoran was cut off by the bell that had just rang signaling all students to head to class.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other smiling forgetting their fight immediately.

"Meet me at lunch? - Sure!" they both said at the same time as they started walking in the same direction. They approached the music room and they both looked at each other suspiciously.

**SECTION 01: _YOU'RE IN BAND!?_**

"Is this your class?" Syaoran asked

"Yea." Sakura replied.

"I didn't know that you played an instrument!"

"Umm. Not really, other than the recorder, which you know isn't part of band."

"Then… Why are you here?"

"I joined color guard."

"Really? _You_- you're going to twirl them flags and stuff?"

"Yes I am! And what do you mean by 'you'!?"

"Well, you're just really uncoordinated and-"

"Hey!" Sakura said hitting Syaoran on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Syaoran said as he opened the door to enter the classroom.

"Hmph. I'll let you know that this will be my second year in color guard!" Sakura said triumphantly as they took their seats.

Syaoran was about to say something when the band director started to speak.

"Hello kids! Welcome to Tomoeda High! My name is Mr. Takahashi, your band director. You're free to call me Mr. T, or whatever you feel like to be comfortable. Upperclassmen please make sure to feel the freshmen feel welcomed! You are all a part of Tomoeda High's marching band. So be sure to get along like a family and we will surely take champs! Everyone has to work together: band, drumline and color guard: EVERYONE! We still haven't won a championship for years, so lets try making this year GREAT!"

Many of the band students cheered happily. Then three students stood up and walked in front of the class: one girl, two boys. The boy with grayish hair and glasses stepped forward first and introduced himself.

"My name is Yukito. I'm your current drum major. I'm a third year here and I will obviously get to know each and everyone of you, which I am looking forward to by the way. With that, I hope we all have a wonderful year!" He smiled at Sakura who started to blush. Sakura sighed dreamily as Syaoran shot a glare towards her then to Yukito suspiciously. Next the girl in the middle, who had long brown hair, stepped forward.

"My name is Nakuru! I'm also a third year student and the current color guard captain for Tomoeda High. For those who have gotten letters, you know that we don't compete winter season for our school, because we compete independently." She stopped talking because some kids looked confused and she sighed.  
"Okay, let me explain because this is a long story! Last year, we did not have enough people for a guard. For those of you who have never been in guard, color guard is the sport of the arts. We perform shows using dance and spinning equipment such as flags, rifles and sabres. Since we didn't have enough people at this school, we had to combine with other willing students from other schools in the area forming an independent guard. It's independent because it is not directly associated with any school: if we were just a guard solely with people who attend our school, then we would be a scholastic guard."  
Many freshmen stared dumbfounded, except for Sakura who looked excited (Afterall, she was the only freshman joining).  
"Well, all that doesn't matter. All I'm trying to say is you can still join: tryouts are after school: meet here! But anyway, most of you will probably just remember me as a guardie, but that's ok! I'll make sure to make our part of band great, so everyone work hard so we can have a fun year!" She smiled happily stepping backwards to let the last boy step up who had dark brown hair: nearly black.

"Geez that was long" he mumbled to Nakuru.

"Hey, we need members. I'm trying to sell!" she replied

"Whatever… Anyway, my name is Touya: third year. I am the drumline captain. If you want a detailed description like how Nakuru described guard... you won't get it. If you want to join, you should already know what it is. We work hard, it takes a lot of team work. We make awesome music too! Last year was our comeback year and hopefully this year we won't be screwed over and win a championship medal! Tryouts are like guard: after school, here. Umm… So let's hear it for a great year!"

Everyone in band cheered. Mr. Takahashi spoke again saying the rest of band period was free time and that everyone needs their emergency forms signed. Everyone started talking amongst each other, except freshmen who were too shy to make friends on their first day of school. Sakura and Syaoran were talking in their little corner of the room.

"Hey Sakura" Syaoran asked

"Yea, Syaoran-kun?"

"That's your brother right? The drumline captain?"

"Yea, why?"

"Is he… good?"

"Well, they were really good last year and he's captain this year. So I guess?"

"Oh. Man, I hope I get in!"

"You're trying out for drumline?"

"Yea… I play snare."

"Oh wow! How cool! I'm trying out for guard!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it!"

"Hoe!? You're not being sarcastic! You haven't even seen me and you're this confident in my abilities already?"

"Well… They are obviously desperate for members!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're so mean Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura and Syaoran were getting into another best friend fight when Touya walked towards them.

"Hey kaijuu… oh and gaki… … Gaki!? Oy! Gaki when did you get back?" Touya said as he sat down with them.

"Sakura is not a kaijuu!" Sakura said angrily folding her arms.

"Who are you calling gaki!?" Syaoran said angrily at the same time as Sakura.

"Hmm. In sync as always." Touya said chuckling to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

"Heh. Nothing… So anyway, Gaki, when did you get back?" Touya asked.

"Argh.. Well… I came back a week ago. My parents are letting me finish high school here." Syaoran replied.

"Man it must be tough moving back in forth. I mean, you grew up in China. But your education started in Japan. And you left Japan to go to China for middle school. Now you're back… Geez! Just stay in one place!" Touya said.

"Well… I'd love to just stay in Japan, but the Li-clan won't allow it. But luckily, we were able to compromise me coming here for high school." Syaoran said.

"At least you're back now, because you know Sakura here kept saying how much she mi-" Touya's mouth was covered by Sakura's hand.

"Don't you have FRIENDS to attend to, Mr. Captain!?" Sakura said as she uncovered his mouth.

"Why of course little sister. I just wanted to check up on you." Touya replied mockingly.

Syaoran laughed at the siblings' argument. Sakura glared at Syaoran and he stopped laughing.

"Well, I shall see you later kaijuu. You too right gaki?" Touya asked standing up.

"Later?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea, drumline tryouts. Don't miss it! I hear you're a prodigy. Or at least that's what Sa-" Touya was once again cut off by Sakura who pushed him away.

Sakura sat next to Syaoran again laughing embarrassedly, "Hehe.. brothers say the oddest things don't they?"

"I wouldn't know would I?" Syaoran replied calmly.

Sakura didn't reply instead she sat down calmly and stared into Syaoran's eyes seriously.

"Syaoran-kun. I missed having you around. Middle school was so different without having my buddy that I've known since kindergarten you know? We were always in the same class and then… you moved and I was completely alone in middle school. But- that's another story. I'm glad your back." Sakura said smiling

"Yea… me too. No more letters that take forever to send. Haha."

"This year will be great. And since we are both trying to be involved in these activities, we'll see each other often!"

"Oh _great_" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"Ew! I wish you left your sarcasm back in China!"'

With that, the bell rang signaling the next class.

The two got up and walked out of the music room towards wherever their next class was.

"Hey Sakura, what class do you have next?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, I have… Ewww. History." Sakura replied

"Really? Me too!"

"Let me see your schedule!"

Syaoran took out his schedule and Sakura grabbed it examining it completely.

"Wow! We practically have the same schedule!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Just like in elementary!" Syaoran added.

"This will be a great year!"

"Well… If you consider being surrounded by you really great, then I guess."

"Syaoran-kun you're so mean!"

"You know I'm kidding Sakura."

They reached their destination and Sakura replied to Syaoran's previous comment, "It's weird Syaoran-kun. I know you are just kidding and everything. But… sometimes it's like what the hell you know?"

"Ooh Sakura, you said H-E-L-L!"

"That's not the point…"

**(AN: what good children huh? They believe 'hell' is a bad word )**

The warning bell rang (it rings a minute before class starts so students know when to go inside).

Sakura continued, "I just wonder, why you seem to only act like that with _me_…"

Sakura walked in leaving Syaoran dumbfounded. _Why am I only open like this with her?_ Syaoran shrugged and took his seat next to Sakura.

The teacher basically just explained the syllabus and the rest was free time. Since it was the first day of school, every class was exactly the same. Directions, then free time. This gave Sakura and Syaoran lots of time to catch up. Time seemed to fly by and the two were, again, together… talking while eating lunch. They sat outside under a cherry blossom tree watching other kids eat lunches and chatter about their summers.

"Wow, I remember how you used to try drumming in elementary and that you looked forward to joining drumline in middle school." Sakura said as she ate her bento box.

"Yea… then I moved…" Syaoran replied sadly, but then his eyes lit up, "But! I got a personal teacher to help me learn technique and all that stuff." Syaoran said as he ate a piece of chocolate

"Hoe? Personal teacher?! For learning the snare?! Syaoran-kun how rich are you!?"

"I told you already: very."

"Man, I feel like I'm homeless compared to you."

"Well, you have a house… so you're not. I'm just _fortunate_ to be the heir of the Li-clan."

"What do you mean by _fortunate_?"

"Comes with ups and downs…"

"Well… at least you get everything…"

"Not everything. Not freedom. And everything I have… I don't know… I feel like I don't deserve it." Syaoran said as he laid on the grass.

"Why not?" Sakura asked as she also got comfortable lying in the grass.

"Everyone else, they work for what they got. Me? It's just there… I feel so… I don't know, like my life isn't mine? Like I just inherit life?"

"I see… Well, I think you should consider yourself blessed you know? To have everything, I'd never take advantage of that!"

"Well, you worked hard to be everything you are. That's what makes you great. Me? I feel like I don't even know who I am."

"Syaoran-kun…"

Sakura was cut off when a girl with long black hair (which held pigments of lavender) approached them.

"Um… you two are in band right?" she asked

Sakura and Syaoran sat up and looked at her nodding. They both wondered if she was an upper classmen about to tell them about some sort of initiation or something.

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm in band too and well, I just wanted to know if well… we could all be friends?"

"Sure thing!" Sakura said immediately.

Tomoyo squealed and hugged Sakura, which surprised Sakura completely. _Whoa, this girl is pretty friendly. _Tomoyo realized Sakura's tension and let go bowing.

"Oh! I'm sorry you must think I'm really weird. Forgive me. But, I don't know. I guess, I'm a huggy person??? I've just always been like this sorry!"

"It's… okay." Sakura said awkwardly and Syaoran just stared.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'm just really desperate to make friends… You see… I actually skipped a grade this year… So basically, I don't really know anyone." Tomoyo said nervously.

"Aww… Well we'll be your friends, ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran who nodded.

"So you're Syaoran-" Tomoyo started but Syaoran cut her off.

"Call me Li…" Syaoran stated as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Gomen… Li-kun…" Tomoyo said nervously

"And I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. I'm trying to be in guard."

"Oh I'm sure you'll make it! They're pretty low on members anyway! Guard is so pretty! I sometimes spun a flag in middle school!" Tomoyo explained.

"Wow! Are you joining too?" Sakura asked.

"No… I was never in guard. Friends just taught me. My parents don't believe it'll help me get into a good college."

"Oh I see… Well, Tomoyo, I think you and I will be great friends!"

Tomoyo smiled and her and Sakura continued talking. Syaoran lied down again mumbling to himself, "girls."

The bell rang for lunch to end and Syaoran and Sakura parted with Tomoyo. The only class they seemed to have with Tomoyo was first period: band. Sakura and Syaoran walked to their next class.

"Hmm… Seems like you're gonna' have a new best friend." Syaoran said looking away.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When Tomoyo came, you- nevermind."

"Syaoran-kun, if you have something to say: say it!"

"Not important, let's just go into class." Syaoran began to open the door when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran-kun, look at me." Sakura said as he turned around and stared into her emerald eyes.

"You will always be my best friend." Sakura said smiling sweetly. She walked into the classroom leaving a tomato colored Syaoran.

After school was over Sakura and Syaoran were on good terms again. **(A/N: because their fights are ridiculously short) **They walked towards the music room talking like usual.

"You were in guard last year?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. Flag section leader and everything." Sakura said triumphantly.

"Well, you were always good at throwing things."

"Haha"

"I'm not sure about catching them."

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Just kidding. Well, I hope you do well in tryouts Sakura."

"You too Syaoran!"

With those last words they entered the music room not knowing what tryouts will hold for them.

Oh no! How will tryouts be for Sakura and Syaoran? Find out in the next chapter…

**PREVIEW FOR SECTION 02:**

"**SAKURA! PAY ATTENTION!" Syaoran called from the side.**

**Sakura looked up and before she knew it, everything was black.**

**NOTES: _Please review: sorry for the typos and poor grammar. Yea… I totally restructured Japanese school systems oh well. And yea, it's not really about "band," well maybe… I haven't decided yet. But, I will be typing quite a lot about drumline and color guard: especially winter season (if any of you know what that is). Hope it wasn't too terrible: it's pretty random. This chapter is basically getting to know everyone's personality. Sorry if you don't like. This story is kind of based on two of my friends… hmm anyway, _PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. section 02: what's this all about? pt I

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Enough said.**

**Band Geeks**

**-signed anonymous**

** THANK YOU **

**Vince: **sorry for the errors! But glad you thought it was good! Keep reviewing

**Alessandrina: **Yay! GO BAND GEEKS! Lol! Hope you didn't wait long for this chapter

**Nozo: **Hey! Good thing you know about guard, ne? Lol. Guard is confusing. Keep reviewing as well!

**misslaffsa lot:** thanks for the encouragement! Tomoyo plays the flute. Yeah, once you're out of high school you miss band a lot! . Hopefully, this fanfic will turn out good! Yeah, I never seen a CCS story completely based around band either P

**asiramnworb: **yeah, I was in guard and marching band too: still am even though I'm in college and it's completely different . I'm trying hard to update this chapter, it's taking a while. Update your story soon too! 3 I'm curious to know what band/guard you were from

**xYOUx: **here's the update! Pretty fast for you huh? I was actually waiting to submit this until I knew who the sixtth reviewer was (it wasn't loading on my computer right away.)

** THANK YOU: I love reviews so much! It encourages me to write more! Thank you to all my reviewers! LOVE YOU!!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! **

**A/N: this chapter will be jumping back and forth between Syaoran and Sakura… Sorry if it gets confusing! .;;**

**  
**

**Syaoran is going to tryout for drumline, while Sakura is trying out for Color Guard. What will happen?!**

" Well, I hope you do well in tryouts Sakura."

"You too Syaoran!"

With those last words they entered the music room not knowing what tryouts will hold for them.

**SECTION TWO: _WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!? PART ONE_**

"WELCOME!" Nakuru screamed as she hugged Sakura who sweat dropped. Syaoran took a step back sweat dropping as well.

"Oi! Gaki, over here!" Touya called out from the piano chair he was sitting on.

Syaoran glanced at who Sakura who looked like she'd die from suffocation as Nakuru screamed random things about new members. He shrugged and walked towards Touya.

Touya smirked and said, "Before we tryout, I have a couple of questions for you to see if you're worthy to be in this drumline."

A strange feeling shot through Syaoran but he managed to say, "Alright, shoot." "So what makes you want to join drumline?"

"I.." Syaoran had to think for a second. Why _did _he want to join drumline?

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Syaoran were in Sakura's living room during her birthday party: she had just turned nine. A song with a nice drumbeat started playing and Syaoran tried playing the rhythm. The beat he played wasn't exactly the same as the song's beat, but it was still pretty good. Sakura clapped her hands in amazement.

"Wow! Suggoi Syaoran-kun! You're pretty good! You should continue doing music!" Sakura exclaimed smiling brightly.

Syaoran started to blush and smiled back: _Maybe I will._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I- I just believe that I should continue my music career." Syaoran stated.

"Hmm. I see. Why?" Touya asked.

"I- I mean, people have told me I that have talent and that always encouraged me. I've gained a strong passion for music." Syaoran said nervously.

"Okay, so I know why you like music, but why do drumline?" Touya asked.

**FLASHBACK TWO**

Sakura and Syaoran were in their 4th grade class drawing pictures during free time period. Sakura drew a music note and Syaoran glanced at it curiously.

"Wow Sakura, you really love music don't you?" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, "Music is so wonderful! The feeling you get from it, the emotions, the beauty: it's all so wonderful!"

Syaoran chuckled, "What type of music do you like?"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Everything! Songs, instrumentals, everything! But most of all, I love watching and listening to band!"

"Oh I see. Who do you know that's in band?" Syaoran asked.

"Onii-chan! He's in band! And he's in drumline too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow. What's drumline?"

"Oh it's so cool! There are snare drums, bass drums and tenor drums: those are basically all the types of drums! Then there's also cymbals (that's what Onii-chan is) and pit (which consists of xylophones, marimbas, bells, toys and other things I don't know the name of!)" Sakura said as she drew a picture of what she just described to Syaoran.

"That's a lot of instruments." Syaoran stated.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah. Onii-chan said they work together to form a show in the winter! I wonder how that'll be! I can't wait to see it!"

Syaoran smiled, "Are you going to join drumline when you're older?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm horrible at music! Remember piano lessons?"

Syaoran nodded remembering how Sakura was still in level one, although it's been three years since she started. Syaoran passed level one in a month but quit because he didn't like his teacher. Syaoran laughed to himself.

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "You should join drumline when you're older Syaoran-kun!? You can drum right? I remember you drumming on my birthday! And you're good at music too! You passed level one in ONE MONTH! Oh! Syaoran you _have_ to join! Drumline looks so fun and challenging, but I'm sure _you_ can do it!"

Syaoran sweat dropped, "Maybe…"

"Please do! Wait- I think you have to be in band first. Oh! Elementary band sign ups are next week! You should join band and get an early start! Then you can be super cool in middle school!" Sakura exclaimed.

**END FLASHBACK TWO**

"I want to join drumline, because I want to challenge my music abilities." Syaoran answered.

"My sister tells me you're a prodigy." Touya said chuckling to himself.

Syaoran nervously laughs, "What did she tell you exactly?"

"Well. She just said that you drummed for her once and you were really good. She kept bragging about how well you can imitate rhythms." Touya said shrugging.

"Well, I don't know what Sakura's thinking. I just used to tap beats once in a while. I don't get why she said I was so good since I didn't start training until I went back to China." Syaoran said confused.

"So, you've never drummed on drums before?" Touya asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No. I have, but I didn't start drumming until I went back to China. Sakura never didn't know about that until yesterday!"

Touya put his hand to his chin, "She must've thought your pencil tapping was glorious."

Syaoran laughed nervously, "Maybe."

"Well, she thought everything you did was _glorious_." Touya said chuckling.

"Huh?" Syaoran said confusedly.

"Never mind, let's go outside. You past my pre-screening test." Touya said getting up.

"Yay. Wait, why are we going outside again?" Syaoran asked as he began walking with Touya.

"That's where tryouts are gaki: everyone else is there already." Touya said.

Syaoran gulped, _I wonder how this will go_.

**o.O**

Meanwhile Sakura was able to get out of Nakuru's hug and breathe. _This girl is creepy_, she thought.

"Okay Sakura-chan, we're going to head to the gym! _That's _where tryouts really are!" Nakuru said squealed happily.

At that moment two girls walked in. One had brown hair and put them in pigtails. The other girl wasn't even Japanese: she looked American with her red hair and blue eyes.

"Is this where tryouts for Delta is?" The girl with pigtails said.

"Sure is!" Nakuru said happily.

Sakura ran up to the two girls, "Chiharu-chan, Sana-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" the two girls chorused as all three started giggling amongst themselves.

"Why are you guys here? At _my_ school?" Sakura asked.

"We're joining Delta!" the girl with pigtails said.

"Oh! That's what Nakuru meant by 'independent guard,' anyone can join because it's not strictly associated with any school!" Sakura said.

"Of course! Now we get to be in the same guard again!" the red head giggled happily.

"Just like in middle school!" the pigtailed one added.

"This will be great!" Sakura said.

"Is this all the new comers?" Nakuru asked.

The girl with pigtails looked around and shrugged, "All we know…"

"Okay, let's head towards to the gym! Follow me!" Nakuru said as she walked out of the music room.

The three girls nodded and followed Nakuru. All were eager to know what would happen.

**O.o**

Outside in the quad area many students were assembled for drumline tryouts. Nervous freshmen were sitting on the picnic tables waiting for some sort of instruction to start. Upperclassmen stood waiting for things to start as well. Touya and Syaoran came walking casually.

"Take a seat, gaki." Touya said as Syaoran nodded sitting down at a table.

Murmurs of, "I never seen that boy before" and "Whose that walking with Touya" flew among the students.

Touya coughed for attention, "Welcome back returning drummers and welcome to Tomoeda High's Drumline to all you new faces. Tomoeda High's Drumline (THD)is a well-respected drumline and we consider ourselves to be one of the star teams in school. As most of you know, we are trying to raise our status up in the competition world. To give a little history, Tomoeda High used to be known among many other drumlines. However, we had a two-year hiatus and people forgot our name. Last year we came back with great energy, but things happened causing us to not do so well during championships. Nonetheless, we had a great year! This year, we have high hopes in gaining our name back! So let's hear it to a great year!" Touya smiled as people started cheering. He looked around, "Seeing that we have a million new faces, let's get to know each other! To do that we'll play some type of name game!"

The upperclassmen cheered as the freshmen looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, say your name, year, experience and what you like to do. THEN after I go, the following person must repeat _my_ name and hobby then say _their_ own information. As more and more people introduce themselves, the more names and hobbies you must remember. Got it?" Touya explained.

People talked amongst themselves about what they should say and what not. Touya called for attention, "Ok. I'll start. The name is Touya Kinomoto: third year student at Tomoeda High. I've been in drumline since I was in 6th grade: so this would be my sixth year in drumline. You can call me Captain T if you want and I like- teasing people."

The next person who was a girl with long reddish **(A/N: not as in orange: _red_)** hair spoke, "His name is Touya and he likes to tease people. My name is Kaho Mizuki, third year and I've been drumming as long as Touya. I'm the co-captain of this drumline if you were wondering. My hobby is to be mysterious."

She smiled motioning the next person to speak. The game continued smoothly and then it was Syaoran's turn. Syaoran had quite a few people to name, "That's Kino- I mean Touya and he likes to tease people. That's Kaho and she likes to be mysterious… **(A/N: you don't want to read about _everyone_ else who doesn't really matter right? _Right!_) **and I'm Syaoran Li: call me Li. I'm a first year and my only experience is from private lessons and I- I like not following the crowd."

People murmured about Syaoran as the game went on. Eventually, everyone was introduced after a few giggles and mistakes There were around thirty people trying out: there were a lot of third years, one senior (fourth year), a couple of second years and a lot of freshmen. Competition for spots would be tough this year.

"Alright let's split into the sections you want to tryout for! Then, after everyone learns their sections basic warm-ups, true tryouts will begin." Touya shouted.

Kaho smiled and nodded, "Our instructors will come to evaluate the real tryouts. Right now is just a warm-up session to get to know your instrument. So with that, everyone go to the section leader of the section you want to be in! Snare section leader is Touya, Tenor section leader is Chuugo, Bass section leader is Jou, Cymbal section leader is Shin and Pit section leader is Nene!"

The section leaders raised their hands and everyone started assembling to their sections. Syaoran looked lost and confused: _Should I tryout for snare? No other freshman is trying out for snare… Uhhhh_-

"Yo' gaki! You comin' with us?" Touya asked as he, Kaho and two sophomores (a second year boy and a second year girl) stood by the door smiling.

"Am I _allowed _to? No other freshmen are trying out for snare!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, there's only one spot open and you have to earn it. See, the order of ranking is snare, tenor, bass then cymbal. These instruments make up what we call 'battery' then there's pit, which is in its own different category of difficulty. Freshmen usually don't like trying out for snare their first year, but why don't you give it shot? Maybe you're the prodigy Sakura says you are!" Touya exclaimed.

Just then one of the other freshmen came running inside. He was bald and had glasses, "I want to tryout for snare."

Kaho nodded for him to come over and the boy happily ran towards Kaho glaring at Syaoran.

"Looks like you have competition gaki." Touya snickered.

Syaoran gulped as he thought: _Competition? Oh great, I knew this wouldn't be easy._

**o.O**_  
_

Sakura, Sana, Chiharu and Nakuru arrived at the gym. In the gym a white floor was set. **(A/N: Floors are what guards and drumlines perform on during competition/practice so they don't ruin the gym floor with their equipment. Basically think of floors as a stage, because performers perform on the floors. Floors can be any design you want: similar to a big carpet. Hmm hope that explains it a little.)** They looked around noticing that there weren't many people. They saw an older bald guy who looked like he was twenty-something. Standing on the floor were four girls: one around the age of Nakuru, two small girls and one dark girl. There were also two boys: one with grayish hair who seemed to be closing his eyes and another boy who looked American.

Sakura looked around: _This is pretty small compared to my guard in middle school_,

"Hey, didn't we have like fifteen people in our guard last year Chiharu?" asked Sakura's redhead friend.

"No Sana, we had around twenty. I wonder how a small guard will be." Chiharu replied.

"Let's go and find out!" Sakura said as she walked towards the group of people.

Nakuru was already there talking to the other older girl. The rest of the guard continued giggling about whatever random things they were doing. The girls took off their shoes **(A/N: it's bad to have shoes on the floor! It gets it dirty faster)** and sat down on the floor. The bald old guy looked at Nakuru and asked, "Is this it?" Nakuru nodded and the bald guy coughed for attention.

"Hi everyone! My name is Mr. Tak: the current instructor for this independent color guard: DELTA. You might be wondering why we're called Delta. So to answer that question, captain Miki Sasaki, will explain things." Mr. Tak stated.

The other girl that was Nakuru's age stood up. She had long midnight blue hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello, my name is Miki: one of the guard captains. You might be wondering what Delta is all about, so I'm going to explain it! Who knows what the word _delta_ means?"

The American looking boy shot his hand up, "Pick me Miki!"

Miki nodded, "Go ahead, Tomo."

Tomo stood up. He looked very foreign with his pale skin, dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He smiled saying, "Delta is the symbol for change! We named our guard _Delta_ because we're not an ordinary guard. We are an independent guard comprised of different students from multiple schools in the Tomoeda vicinity. This is the first time in Tomoeda history for an independent guard to form from just high school students. We're not an ordinary guard; we're a change in Tomoeda guard history! That is why we named ourselves _Delta_!"

He smiled happily and sat back down. Miki nodded and said, "Yes. That's what delta means and since Tomo already explained _why _we're named Delta, I guess I have nothing to say." Miki shrugged and sat back down.

Mr. Tak spoke again, "Next, Nakuru will give you a short background of who we are."

Nakuru stood up smiling, "My name is Nakuru, one of the other guard captains! I really love this guard: it's a huge part of my life! This guard started last year, but we were called Tomoeda Independent since we couldn't think of a good name at the time. It consisted of eight students from different schools in Tomoeda: five from Tomoeda High, two from Hojo High and one from Tomoeda Middle. By fate we joined forces and formed Tomoeda Independent winning third place last year in JCGC! We are sponsored by Tomoeda High Band Booster's, which is why our guard is hosted here at Tomoeda High. However, since we're independent, we are not strictly under Tomoeda High. This is why we can pull members from all around Tomoeda!"

"What's JCGC?" Sakura whispered to Chiharu.

"You don't know? It's Japan Color Guard Circuit! The circuit where independent guards from around Japan may compete in!" Chiharu whispered back.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura said.

Mr. Tak spoke again, "Thank you Nakuru. This year we've decided our show theme will be music from the movie _Romeo and Juliet_. I _know_ you all know that story! But if you don't, Takashi will explain it you."

The other boy: the one with grayish hair stood up. He smiled and said, "My name is Takashi: I'm also one of the guard captains. I'll be explaining to you our theme this year. _Romeo and Juliet_ is a play about two star-crossed lovers who end up dying in the name of love. Their families hate each other and well- just go read the story if you want to know more! But for our show, we will be dividing up into the Capulets (Juliet's family) and the Montagues (Romeo's family). We want to get started with our show right away, because evaluations are in three months. For those of you that don't know, evaluation is a pre-competition show where the guard judges get to see what you have. We want a complete show by evaluations to wow the judges! To do that we all need to work very hard! We'll be starting on the show next week, because this week is tryouts to see what equipment everyone should be on! Please do your best!"

**(A/N: to clarify things, I'm making the school year start in September like in America. Also, for your knowledge: evaluations usually take place in the beginning of December. Also, a lot of names like JCGC and DELTA are just made up.)**

Chiharu squinted to make Takashi's figure sharper in her eyes. Her squinted eyes followed Takashi as he sat down on the floor. Sakura looked at Chiharu and wondered why she was glaring at Takashi: _I wonder why she's glaring at Takashi. I wonder what kind of person he is: he seems really cool._

**(A/N: For your knowledge, a lot of people will be OOC since this story is sort of based on real life and odd things between characters may happen – just deal with it lol)**

"Well, with all the speeches done we can now introduce ourselves. So we'll just go around saying our names: I'm Mr. Tak." Mr. Tak said pointing to himself.

Nakuru stood up, "I'm captain Nakuru Akizuki."

Miki stood up, "I'm captain Miki Sasaki."

Takashi stood up, "I'm captain Takashi Yamazaki."

One of the smaller girls who had short wavy brown hair stood up, "I'm Rika Sasaki (Miki's cousin.)"

The other smaller girl, who had glasses and short hair stood up, "I'm Naoko Yanagisawa."

Tomo stood up, "I'm Tomo Tachikawa."

The dark girl stood up, "My name is Benika Aikizawa."

_Hmm there are only seven of them, but Nakuru said there used to be eight. Did one quit? Or maybe she miscounted, but how can you miscount eight or seven people? _Sakura thought as she realized everyone was staring at her. She laughed nervously as she stood up, "Gomen! My name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

Murmurs of her being the drumline captain's sister roamed around.

Sana stood up, "My name is Sana Hayama."

**(A/N: yeah, Kodocha name- but completely unrelated so never think of her being from Kodocha again!)**

Chiharu was the last to stand up, "Chiharu Mihara."

Takashi's eyes opened **(A/N: wow) **as he stared at Chiharu.

"With that, everyone set in a block so we can work on jazz technique!" Mr. Tak said as everyone nodded.

"Make sure you give your all, because we'll be evaluating what part you'll get based on how well you do today!" Takashi added glancing at Chiharu.

"I hear at the end we learn a short routine and we're evaluated on how well we perform it. Our scores will reflect what equipment we'll be spinning and what part we'll have in the show. I hope I get a good part!" Chiharu explained as she walked into a spot in the block.

Sakura just nodded, _Oh great! I'm going to be evaluated! Aahh! I don't want everyone watching me so closely! I'm going to be nervous! It's like we're competing already, but competing for good parts in the show! Oh great, I knew this wouldn't be easy._

**Now that Syaoran and Sakura have a feel for what they'll be facing, how will they do during the _real_ tryouts?**

**STAY TUNED FOR WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!? PART TWO!**

**_lovely _NOTES:**

**LOL Syaoran and Sakura said the same line in the end. I know in my preview for this chapter something was supposed to happen to Sakura, but I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. I was trying really hard to make everyone understand drumline and color guard concepts XD Hopefully, I gave you insight. I was also trying really hard for everyone to get a feel about the people who will be constantly involved in the rest of this story. Remember, a lot of characters will probably be OOC to fit my story: SORRY! Sorry, no band stuff yet: that'll come after tryouts when fall season starts.**

**Sorry if you got confused! I was going to continue this chapter all the way, but it was already really long (_3000 words_) and I thought, "_might as well submit what I have and continue tryouts in another chapter_!" I promise I'll update part two ASAP. I'll have lots of time since I'm going to get Wisdom Teeth Surgery tomorrow . Oh and sorry, no Tomoyo in this chapter (_probably not next chapter either_). Don't worry, she'll have bigger parts later when we get involved with band.**

**Random: Know what's annoying? I always have to edit my little symbols in this story after I upload it! It takes so long and makes me frustrated. GRR. **

**Again sorry for all the confusion! I think the first chapters will be pretty confusing since a lot of it will be focusing on explaining band/guard/drumline concepts! And sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors! SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! Hope you liked it and that you continue reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
**

**COME ON GO CLICK THAT GO BUTTON UNDERNEATH THIS! **


End file.
